DRACO'S NEW LIFE
by hy-dee
Summary: Hogwarts telah dibuka lagi.. Memasuki tahun ke7, Draco mulai lebih serius belajar. No more Quidditch.. Dan ada sesuatu tentang Draco dan Hermione Granger.. Semuanya terasa begitu berbeda..
1. Goodbye Quidditch, Let's Study Hard

DRACO's NEW LIFE 

Rating: T

CHAPTER ONE: Goodbye Quidditch, Let's Study Hard

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.

AN:  
This fanfic is dedicated to all DraMione fans.  
This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for all mistakes.  
Enjoy ya!!!

-----------

Sedikit lagi..

Golden Snitch itu pasti bisa kutangkap..

Aaarghhhh..

Sial...

Aku kalah lagi...

Kenapa?? Kenapa sulit sekali mengalahkannya?

Setelah "Perang" selesai, sepertinya si Scar-Head itu semakin jago saja.

Ini adalah kekalahan Draco yang kesekian kalinya..

Harry Potter berhasil menyalip Draco Malfoy dan merebut Golden Snitch..

Sudahlah.. cukup sudah..

Aku tak mau bermain Quidditch lagi seumur hidupku..

----------

Draco membanting Nimbus 2001nya..

"Ada apa, Draco? Sudahlah jangan begitu, aku juga kesal.. tapi lain kali kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Gryffindor sialan itu", Crabbe memungut Nimbus 2001 itu dan memberikannya lagi kepada Draco.

"Tidak ada lain kali, Crabbe", Draco menerimanya dengan malas-malasan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mundur dari tim Quidditch. Aku sudah lelah terus menerus dipecundangi si Potter itu. Ini, ambil saja Nimbus 2001ku, kalau kau mau.. Kalau tidak, kau buang juga tidak apa-apa.."

"Hah?? Kau tidak bercanda?? Sapu ini harganya mahal tahu?? Apa nanti ibumu tidak marah?"

"Ibuku tidak akan marah.. Lagipula kita kan sudah kelas tujuh, aku ingin lebih serius belajar.."

Draco meningglakan Crabbe dengan segera. Crabbe terdiam sambil memeluk Nimbus 2001 Draco.

-  
Di Kelas Ramuan

Seperti biasa, Ramuan adalah salah satu pelajaran favoritku. Dan akulah salah satu yang terpandai di Hogwarts.. Yah, harus kuakui si Mudblood Granger itu juga jago.. Itulah sebabnya, aku harus belajar lebih keras supaya aku bisa mengalahkannya..

Tugas Esai tentang Bezoar telah dibagikan.. Professor Slughorn, yang kita telah tahu siapa sebenarnya murid yang "ahli" ramuan, memberikan pujian atas esai buatanku.. Dia memenuhi janjinya dengan memberikan Buku "Ramuan Ramuan Jitu Edisi Terbaru" kepada dua orang murid yang memperoleh nilai terbaik.. Yah, Sudah kuduga, Aku dan Granger..

Tapi aku tetap senang karena buku itu sangat bermanfaat. Buku itu menjelaskan berbagai ramuan legendaris sampai yang baru ditemukan, termasuk Ramuan yang ditemukan oleh Severus Snape.

Severus...

Dia telah mewariskan semua bukunya kepada Draco. Warisan yang menurut Draco jauh lebih berharga daripada harta melimpah yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya, Lucius, yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mati dibunuh oleh salah seorang Death Eater.

Untuk beberapa saat Draco larut dalam lamunannya.  
Merenungkan bahwa sebenarnya dia lebih kehilangan Severus daripada ayahnya sendiri.. Meskipun agak keras dalam mendidik, Severus sangat menyayangi dia dan ibunya.. Sedangkan Lucius, huh, dia hanya menganggap Darco dan ibunya alat untuk mencapai kejayaannya sendiri. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Draco lebih suka tinggal di Hogwarts daripada di Malfoy Manor. Bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya dan Severus tentunya..

Lamunan Draco pudar saat Profesor Slughorn berkata,

"Baiklah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, aku harap kalian dapat menggunakan buku ini dengan baik. Pertahankan nilai kalian yang sangat memuaskan itu. Dan untuk yang lainnya, bersemangatlah dan teruslah berusaha untuk meraih yang terbaik, ya.."

"Hari ini aku tidak akan meninggalkan tugas karena aku yakin kalian sudah cukup lelah memenuhi tugas dari guru-guru yang lain. Namun, aku berharap kalian tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mempelajari bab yang selanjutnya. Dan tentu saja sekali lagi aku berharap supaya kalian menggunakan waktu kalian dengan sebaik-baiknya demi masa depan kalian sendiri. Baiklah, silakan tinggalkan ruangan ini."

---------------

Dengan penuh semangat, Hermione melompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri dua sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron, meninggalkan kelas Ramuan bersama-sama.

"Mione, bagaimana sih kau melakukannya?", tanya Ron.

"Apa?", jawab Hermione salah tingkah.

"Itu. Kau selalu memperoleh nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran ramuan. Maksudku, tentu ada cara atau semacam teknik belajar yang efektif untuk menjadi sepintar kau kan?"

"Kau ingin kuajari, maksudmu?"

"Yeah, apa lagi? Kau tidak akan menyuruhku belajar bersama Malfoy sambil memohon-mohon kepadanya kan?"

"Oh, Ron. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sih mau saja mengajarkanmu, tapi.."

Hermione terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan serius dan benar-benar fokus selama belajar.."

"Yeah, aku akan berusaha. Aku tidak ingin Mum dan Dad kecewa. Mereka mengharapkan banyak dariku. Apalagi setelah Fred dan George kabur dari sekolah", jawab Ron tegas.

"Baguslah. Ehm.. Kau juga ingin belajar, Harry?"

Pertanyaan Hermione membangunkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Er.. Yeah, aku ikut kalian..", jawab Harry cepat.

Trio emas Gryffindor itu pun larut dalam percakapan mereka sambil menuju perpustakaan. Hari yang melelahkan-dipenuhi oleh belajar, belajar, dan belajar-sepertinya masih belum berakhir.

---------------

Perpustakan.. Yeah, tempat yang sangat tepat untuk belajar, pikir Draco Malfoy.

Dia berniat untuk membaca buku "Ramuan Ramuan Jitu Edisi Terbaru"nya tanpa diganggu oleh Crabbe, Goyle, atau siapapun.

Dengan serius ia membaca bab pertama. Kemudian ia juga menulis beberapa bagian penting di perkamennya sendiri. Draco sering melakukannya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya mendapat nilai memuaskan di pelajaran Ramuan. Setelah menulis, ia melanjutkan membaca bukunya lagi. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah suara yang sepertinya sangat familiar.

Itu pasti suara Mud.. eh.. Granger, pikirnya.

Benar saja. Itu Hermione Granger bersama kedua teman sialannya. Huh, dari sekian banyak tempat di perpustakaan, kenapa mereka duduk disana?

Dari kursinya Draco bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.. Wajah yang akan selalu ceria ketika tiba di perpustakaan. Wajah yang sangat identik dengan tumpukan buku. Wajah yang.. Er.. Cantik.. Yeah, jelas dia jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi bisa tidak sih dia tidak pergi bersama Potty dan Weasel itu??

Aargh.. Sudahlah.. Belajar, Draco.. Belajar.. Draco mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.. Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, Draco tetap fokus membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Hermione, Harry, dan Ron.

---------------

AN:  
Please Review!!! I really need your comments.  
I will be ready for the following chapters...


	2. Kebencian Yang Memuncak

CHAPTER TWO: Kebencian Yang Memuncak

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.

AN:  
This fanfic is dedicated to all DraMione fans.  
This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for all mistakes.  
Enjoy ya!!!

New Character:  
Profesor Aurora Vinnette (Guru Transfigurasi sekaligus Kepala Asrama Gryffindor yang menggantikan posisi Profesor Minerva McGonnagal)  
--------------

Rapat Prefek...

"Baiklah, semua masalah sudah kita bahas dan jadwal patroli juga sudah disepakati. Jadwal Rapat berikutnya akan diumumkan nanti. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua", seperti biasa Hermione mengucapkan pidato penutupnya dengan penuh wibawa.

Hermione terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri dan Ketua Murid Putra adalah -sial- Draco Malfoy. Awalnya, Hermione mengkhawatirkan apakah ia dapat bekerjasama dengan Malfoy atau tidak. Namun, selama ini Malfoy bisa "cukup" koperatif meskipun "sikap Malfoy"nya tetap saja terlihat.

Setelah Hermione mengakhiri pidatonya, seluruh prefek pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Er.. Malfoy", Hermione menghampiri Malfoy dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang tegas.

"Ada apa, Granger?"

"Er.. Tadi Profesor McGonnagal memanggil kita berdua ke kantornya. Sepertinya beliau ingin meminta laporan dari kita".

"Oh, yeah"

Hermione dan Draco berjalan menuju Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Ya, Minerva McGonnagal adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru, menggantikan Albus Dumbledore. Semua orang sudah menduga bahwa hanya beliaulah sosok yang pantas menggantikan Dumbledore. Selain tegas, beliau juga terkenal sangat adil dan tentunya sangat mementingkan kedisiplinan.

"Sayap Phoenix", Hermione melafalkan kata kunci.

Ketika Hermione dan Draco masuk ke kantor McGonnagal, tidak ada seorangpun disana. Pastilah beliau ingin mereka menunggu untuk beberapa saat.

Draco sedang sibuk memandang lukisan-lukisan Para Kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Sepertinya dia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama ketika memandang lukisan Profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian itu.

"Malfoy... Aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengurangi poin dari asramamu sendiri. Apa itu benar?", tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Er.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya".

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang aku? Lagipula seorang Ketua Murid memang harus melakukannya jika ada murid yang melanggar peraturan, kan? Kau sendiri yang selalu mengatakannya sampai aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Yeah.. Akhirnya kau sadar apa yang harusnya kau lakukan"

Sejenak kesunyian itu pun datang lagi. Hermione heran kenapa McGonnagal tidak kunjung tiba.

Hermione akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"Er.. apa benar kau akan berhenti main Quidditch?"

"Dari mana kau dengar kabar itu?"

"Semua anak Hogwarts ramai membicarakannya"

"Yeah, itu benar dan jangan tanya apa alasanku melakukannya", jawab Malfoy ketus.

Huh, akhirnya Profesor McGonnagal datang.

"Maaf, kalian harus lama menunggu. Hmmm, aku meminta kalian datang kesini untuk meminta laporan dari kalian. Coba beritahu aku semuanya".

"Profesor, jumlah pengurangan poin asrama semakin menurun, begitu juga dengan detensi. Jadi, kupikir mereka semua sekarang lebih disilin dari sebelumnya", Hermione menjelaskan.

"Baguslah. Lalu, apa ada keluhan dari murid-muridku?", tanya McGonnagal.

Kali ini Draco yang menjawab seolah tidak ingin kalah dari Hermione.  
"Ya, Profesor. Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang anak Ravenclaw kelas tujuh mengeluhkan cara mengajar Profesor Vinnette yang er... terlalu cepat dan kurang bisa dimengerti."

"Oh.. Benarkah itu yang terjadi?"

"Ya, Profesor. Kemarin saya juga menerima keluhan yang sama dari beberapa murid dari asrama saya."

"Aneh sekali. Aku rasa dia cukup kompeten saat ujian kelayakan mengajar. Dulu, dia juga murid Hogwarts dan sangat pintar. Makanya aku tidak ragu menunjuknya untuk menjadi penggantiku." Dia berpikir sesaat. "Hmmm, baiklah. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Aurora".

"Lalu, ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kalian laporkan?"

Draco dan Hermione secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah masing-masing. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik-yang terasa sangat lama-. Draco menaikkan alisnya. Dan akhirnya Hermione yang angkat bicara.

"Ehm.. Saya, oh, kami rasa tidak ada lagi, Profesor".

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi. Oh, satu hal lagi. Aku sangat berharap kalian bersedia untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade".

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa, Profesor?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini sangat rahasia. Kalian tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun. Mengerti?" tanya McGonnagal dengan tegas.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kita akan mengadakan Razia. Aku dengar banyak murid yang menyelundupkan Whisky Api ke Hogwarts. Dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan mereka membawa barang-barang yang berbahaya atau terlarang. Jadi, kalian akan membantu Mr. Filch untuk melakukan Razia ke asrama-asrama murid", jelas McGonnagal.

"Baiklah. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Kalian boleh pergi."

Hermione dan Draco pergi meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Ehm.. Malfoy. Sejak kapan kau peduli pada keluhan orang lain?", tanya Hermione dengan alis terangkat.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mudblood", jawab Malfoy ketus.

Draco berjalan sangat cepat menuju Kamar Ketua Murid. Mungkin ia tidak ingin berjalan dekat Hermione. Yah, Hermione juga tidak ingin, tentu saja.

Suasana Kamar Ketua Murid yang saling berhadapan itu selalu sunyi, seperti tidak ada interaksi antara penghuni-penghuninya. Yah, tentu saja Hermione tidak bisa mengharapkan ada kata seperti "Halo", "Apa kabar", atau "Selamat Malam" dari mulut Malfoy yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas itu.

Sesaat Hermione menyadari betapa seringnya ia bertemu dengan Malfoy, murid yang paling ia benci. Mereka tinggal berdekatan, menjalani "Tugas Ketua Murid" bersama-sama, bahkan semua pelajaran N.E.W.T yang mereka ambil pun sama persis. Hermione mencoba mengingatnya.

Mantra, Transfigurasi, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu hitam, Ramuan, Herbologi, Rune Kuno, dan Arithmancy.  
Ya, sama persis. Huh, tapi sepertinya yang muncul bukanlah keakraban, melainkan kebencian yang semakin memuncak.

Tatapan sinisnya, senyuman liciknya, semua bagian dari pria itu begitu ia benci.. Tidak peduli seberapa tampanpun dia, dia sangat memandangnya rendah. Namun, sebenarnya satu hal yang paling membuat ia membencinya. Bukan karena dia mantan Death-Eater, bukan karena kesombongannya, tetapi karena satu hal yang membuat Hermione merasa sangat terhina. Hermione mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram saat ia mengingat Malfoy memanggilnya dengan sebutan sialan itu.. Mudblood.

Sial.. Kenapa dia sangat membenci kata itu? Kenapa? Bahkan anak Slytherin lainnya tidak terlalu peduli pada "status"nya itu jika Malfoy tidak memulai hal itu. Kenapa? Jantung Hermione serasa ingin meledak karena amarahnya. Sepertinya tamparan yang ia berikan saat kelas tiga belum cukup untuk membalaskan dendamnya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membungkam mulutnya, mematahkan kakinya, dan.. Oh, Merlin.. Aku sangat membencinya.. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir hanya karena satu kata, Mudblood.  
-----------------

AN:  
Please Review!!! I really need your comments.  
I will be ready for the following chapters... 


	3. Quidditch: Just Between Us

DRACO'S NEW LIFE: PART 3

"QUIDDITCH JUST BETWEEN US"

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.. JK Rowling does

"Kita periksa Asrama Slytherin dulu", komando Draco kepada Hermione.

Tentu saja –seperti dugaan- mereka menemukan beberapa botol Whisky Api, dan beberapa benda terlarang lainnya, Draco langsung saja mengurangi poin asramanya sendiri tanpa ragu (Hermione heran, sekaligus senang).

"Huff, senangnya tugas kita selesai", pria berambut perak itu terlihat begitu senang dan amat santai.

"Jangan bergurau, Malfoy. Masih ada tiga asrama lagi yang harus kita periksa", kata Hermione galak.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin di luar Slytherin tidak akan ada yg berani menyelundupkan barang terlarang, lagipula si Kembar Weasley sudah tidak ada disini kan? Santailah sedikit Granger, dan percayalah padaku sekali ini saja", Draco cuek dan pergi begitu saja, diikuti oleh Hermione.

Hermione tanpa sadar mengikut saja kemana Draco pergi. Cepat sekali langkah Draco hingga Hermione kehilangan jejaknya. Tetapi akhirnya ia menemukan pria itu dan terkejut pada apa yg ia lihat kemudian.

Di lapangan Quidditch, pria itu sedang menaiki sapunya-tepatnya mantan sapunya- Nimbus 2001 dan terbang dengan gerakan-gerakan yg mengagumkan. Dia terlihat ehm, charming, lincah, dan sangat mempesona. Ketika pria itu sadar ada sepasang mata yg mengawasi gerak-geriknya, ia pun berhenti sejenak, turun dari sapunya, dan datang ke arah Hermione.

"Melihat saja tidak akan terasa menyenangkan, Granger. Mau coba?", ia menyodorkan sapunya ke Hermione.

"Hahaha, kau bergurau, Malfoy. Terbang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini".

"Oh, aku lupa. Terbang adalah satu-satunya pelajaran di sekolah yang tidak kau kuasai kan? Haha, terang saja. Kau tidak bisa mempelajarinya hanya dari buku-bukumu tersayang itu, butuh bakat, teknik, dan keberanian ekstra untuk terbang dengan baik. Ya kan?", katanya sombong.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi kalau akau tidak salah bukankah kau sudah mundur dari Quidditch? Yah mungkin saja kan keberanianmu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi? Atau bakat dan teknikmu sudah pudar?", tatapan Hermione membuat Draco ingin marah.

"Apapun katamu, Granger. Tapi beranikah kau naik sapu ini sebentar saja bersamaku? Tanpa pingsan? Berani taruhan, kau pasti tidak bisa!"

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah, aku tidak takut!" dengan langkah pelan-pelan Hermione naik ke atas sapu, diikuti Draco."

"Hati-hati dengan jantungmu, Granger. Jangan sampai kaget ya! Aku terbang terlalu cepat koq, haha! Siap? Ayo terbaaaaaang!" dan Nimbus 2001 itu terbang dgn 2 orang di atasnya (diiringi teriakan histeris Hermione)

Cepat sekali Draco memacu Nimbus 2001 terbang mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch, semakin tinggi, memutar-mutar, kadang menukik. Hermione merinding, dan gengamannya ke badan Draco semakin erat, matanya makin terasa berat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin pingsan dan muntah. "hhhhhhuuuuuhhhhuu, aku tidak sanggup lagi", pikir Hermione. Genggamannya mulai melemah. Menyadarinya Draco langsung memperlambat kecepatan sapunya dan perlahan-lahan turun sampai mendarat. Wajah Hermione pucat, tapi setidaknya dia masih sadar.

"Yah, kau menang. Granger. Apa permintaanmu? Semoga tidak terlalu memalukan", kata Draco datar.

"Aku.. hhhh. Aku minta.. kau.. berhenti memanggilku Darah Lumpur", katanya tertunduk

Sesaat Draco terdiam, "oh, bodohnya kau. Untuk apa kau minta hal seperti itu? Kupikir kau ingin mempermalukanku. Kenapa kau minta hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Lakukan saja permintaanku! Dan kalau kau melanggarnya, aku akan buat perhitungan padamu!", Hermione pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hei…", panggil Draco. "Mereka masih lama kembali dari Honeydukes. Kau mau kemana? Kuharap bukan ke Perpustakaan".

"Ternyata kau bisa Occlumency ya. Tepat sekali tebakanmu"

Draco menarik tangan Hermione, "Ayo kita ngobrol di pinggir lapangan. Dan lupakan sejenak tempat favoritmu itu!"

"Hei"! Hermione bingung, tetapi lagi lagi ia hanya bisa ikuti apa yang Draco inginkan.

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar sangat bodoh, tapi aku rasa kau perlu tahu ini. Supaya lain kali kau tidak menyalahkanku dan menganggapku pria hina, super kejam, atau apalah"

"Kau ingin mengaku dosa? Kalau begitu, tunggu sampai semua anak -paling tidak semua anak Gryffindor- datang dan mendengarnya juga!"

"Berisik kau, untuk apa aku katakan kepada mereka? Cukup kau saja yg dengar dan awas kalau beritahu mereka!"

"Baiklah, apa sebenarnya yg ingin kau katakan"

"Begini, soal Darah Lumpur. Kau tau kan, sejak kecil aku selalu dibiasakan oleh ayahku untuk membanggakan Darah Murni dan merendahkan Darah Lumpur. Tidak hanya itu, di waktu senggangku aku mendapat les privat ilmu hitam dari ayahku, dan tidak lupa hadiah ekstra kalau aku tidak berhasil melakukan sihir hitam seperti yang ayahku ajarkan. Dan itu berlangsung terus-menerus. Semua doktrin yang diajarkan ayahku kepadaku, semuanya, membuatku menjadi seperti aku yang kau tahu, Pangeran Slytherin pembenci Darah Lumpur, yah seperti anggapan semua orang.. bla bla bla. Jadi, aku harap kau sedikit maklum kenapa dulu aku memanggilmu dan memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Dan yah, maaf, Granger."

.. 'Merlin, aku tidak percaya, Malfoy menceritakan keluarganya kepadaku. Untuk apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan dia minta maaf padaku? Sulit dipercaya!"

Hermione menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Draco. Tetapi di dalam hatinya ia senang karena Draco memutuskan utk mengatakan hal yg sangat pribadi itu kepadanya, dan ia menyadari semua kesalahannya dan minta maaf. 'Hanya kepadaku, hanya kepadaku dia minta maaf seperti itu!' pikirnya. Dan ia merasa empati kepada Draco, sejenak semua perbuatan menyebalkan Malfoy sirna dari pikiran Hermione.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, hari itu telah menjadi hari bersejarah bagi mereka berdua (secara terpisah). "Hari dimana Hermione terbang luar biasa dengan Nimbus 2001, Hari dimana Draco & Hermione ngobrol soal pribadi, Hari dimana Draco minta maaf kepada Hermione, dan Hari perjanjian antara Draco & Hermione". Serta tidak lupa senyum di dalam hati kedua ketua murid itu.

*Tidak jadi jalan-jalan ke Honeydukes ternyata tidak selalu tidak menyenangkan Hermione tersenyum lebar.

Pertandingan Quidditch: Slytherin vs Gryffindor (classic match^^)

Tanpa Draco, tim Slytherin bermain kurang greget. Dengan mudah Harry dkk mengalahkan Slytherin 220-30.

Hermione penasaran jadi sepanjang pertandingan dia beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Draco. 'Apakah ia sedih? Marah? Atau sangat dendam kepada Gryffindor?'. Ternyata Draco tidak berekspresi. Namun setelah pertandingan selesai, Hermione bisa melihat Draco langsung meninggalkan lapangan. Hermione -dengan susah payah menyingkir dari keramaian- berhasil mengikuti Draco ke danau di dekat Menara Astronomi.

"Hebat kau bisa pergi diam-diam dari teman-teman Gryffindormu itu. Kau tidak ikut berpesta?", Hermione semakin yakin kalau Draco bisa Occlumency atau bahkan indera keenam dan sejenisnya. Hermione berdiri di belakang Draco, tidak teralu dekat, tetapi Hermione masih bisa mendengar suara Draco dengan jelas.

"Err.. aku.. Kau baik-baik saja?", Hermione speechless.

"Oh, Ketua Murid Putri yang baik mau menghibur rekan sekerjanya ya? Haha, aku tidak sedih tenang saja!" . Bohong, dia sedih, Hermione bisa membaca dari ekspresi wajah Draco.

"Tim-mu kalah jauh dengan sangat mudah, Malfoy. Tapi yah aku harap kau tidak terlalu sedih. Er, menang-kalah itu biasa kan? Er.. justru harusnya sekarang kau menghibur teman-temanmu, kau kan Ketua Murid.."

"Yah, tapi sebelumnya kau dulu yang menghiburku, begitu maksudmu?", Draco tersenyum kecil (penuh arti)

Draco maju selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Hermione, Hermione terdiam. "Thanks," Draco menyentuh pipi Hermione dengan dua jarinya kanannya sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya.

*Hebat, pria itu paling tahu bagaimana cara membuat hatiku berdebar-debar. Apa sih maksudnya dia begitu?', pikir Hermione.


	4. One Dance For All

CHAPTER FOUR: One Dance For All

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.

AN:  
This fanfic is dedicated to all DraMione fans.

This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for all mistakes.

Enjoy ya!

**Tradisi Baru**

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidaaaaaaaak", Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian berteriak penuh emosi.

"Jangan berlebihan, Granger. Ini hanya sebuah pesta dansa bodoh. Apa susahnya sih?", tandas Draco.

"Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temanku nanti saat melihat kita berdansa bersama? Kau gila! McGonnagal gila!"

"Harusnya kau senang menjadi pelaku dari tradisi baru di Hogwarts. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Pastikan kau pakai gaun yang pantas, Granger. Jangan biarkan orang dengan jelas melihat perbedaan kelas kita, oke?" Draco masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hermione yang masih kesal.

Professor McGonnagal baru saja mengesahkan tradisi baru Hogwrats yaitu pesta dansa Natal yang diadakan setiap tahun. Yang membuat Hermione kesal adalah pasangan ketua murid harus memulai pesta itu dengan berdansa bersama.

Dengan malas Hermione masuk ke kamarnya dan berniat tidur sejenak melupakan kekesalannya hari itu.

**Pesta Dansa Natal**

Hari yang dinantikan oleh sebagian besar gadis Hogwarts tiba. Pesta dansa yang meriah, elegan, dan tak terlupakan. Dekorasi ruangan yang begitu indah, seperti istana es, dengan pohon natal raksasa dan berbagai ornamen yang sangat cantik, semakin melengkapi sukacita murid-murid Hogwarts di malam itu.

Ketika sedang mengobrol dengan Blaise, Draco terkejut melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Hermione datang dengan gaun berwarna biru muda beraksen bunga lily. Sangat cantik. Draco mengakui kecantikan ketua murid putri dalam hatinya.

"Sana pergi sambut gadismu", goda Blaise kepada Draco.

"Tidak mengecewakan, Granger", puji Draco dengan nada datar.

"Yeah, terserah apa katamu. Semoga malam ini segera selesai", kata Hermione yang menyambut genggaman tangan Draco dengan canggung.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama menuju aula dansa, menantikan saat pembukaan pesta tiba.

"Kau wanita beruntung, Granger. Ada ratusan gadis yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk berada di posisimu saat ini", kata Draco angkuh.

"Yeah, aku bisa bayangkan apa maksud "melakukan apa saja" itu. Dasar laki-laki kotor!" tatapan Hermione penuh rasa jijik.

Pintu utama aula dansa terbuka, musik mulai dimainkan, dan semua mata tertuju kepada pasangan ketua murid Draco & Hermione yang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua hadirin.

Dengan penuh percaya diri dan kelembutan, Draco meraih pinggang Hermione dan Hermione dengan grogi menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Draco. Dansa perdana pun dimulai, Draco & Hermione terlihat begitu serasi dan gerakan dansa mereka pun terlihat sangat harmonis. Hermione bisa merasakan napasnya terhenti sejenak saat kedua bola mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan bola mata perak lelaki itu.

'Merlin, dia tampan sekali', aku Hermione dalam hati.

Saat semua hadirin telah memasuki lantai dansa, Hermione mulai celingak-celinguk menandakan ingin segera mengakhiri dansa dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Draco segera menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan itu. Agaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya, baik Harry dan Ginny, maupun Ron yang saat itu berdansa dengan Lavender.

**Di taman dekat danau**

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?"

"Duduklah, ada yang mau kukatakan".

Hermione mengangkat gaunnya sedikit kemudian mengikat rambutnya yang tergerai, kemudian duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Baiklah, ada apa Mafoy?"

"Ini untukmu", Draco menyerahkan sebuah gelang kristal kepada Hermione.

"Apa ini? Cantik sekali."

"Ini gelang dari ibuku. Ibuku memintaku memberikannya kepada seorang gadis sebelum aku lulus. Sebentar lagi kita lulus dan aku tidak tahu mau memberikanannya kepada siapa. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya tentu saja. Jadi aku putuskan gelang ini kuberikan kepadamu saja".

"Bukankah harusnya kau berikan ke pacarmu? Pansy?"

"Pansy bukan pacarku. Dan jika aku berikan kepadanya, dia bisa kegirangan dan mengejar-ngejarku lagi seperti dulu. Bukankah cuma kau gadis di Hogwarts yang kebal terhadap pesonaku? Jadi kau tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku seperti gadis-gadis lain. Kau adalah pilihan paling aman bagiku, Granger.

"Oh begitu. Yah baiklah kalau begitu. Kau pria yang aneh dan super sombong, Malfoy", Draco memakaikan gelang itu ke tangan Hermione.

Sejenak mereka terdiam sementara Hermione masih sibuk mengamat-amati gelang kristal cantik itu.

"Er.. Tidakkah aneh menurutmu kita masih saling panggil nama belakang kita? Kita sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya berdamai bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Draco menjulurkan tangannya "Hai, namaku Draco Malfoy. Kau bisa panggil aku Draco".

Dengan heran, Hermione menjabat tangannya dan membalas "Hai, aku Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Nah sekarang kita bisa saling panggil nama depan. Bukan begitu… Hermione?", Draco dengan lembut melafalkan nama gadis itu.

"Er.. Iya, Mal.. Eh, Draco", rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah Hermione yang seharusnya bisa dilihat Draco andai hari sedikit lebih terang.

Kembali keheningan muncul.

"Ibumu pasti baik sekali ya? Dan kau sangat menyayanginya?", tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ya, dia sangat baik. Aku saja heran kenapa dia bisa menikahi pria super keji seperti Lucius. Dan ya, Hermione, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Aku pernah membaca buku tulisan ibumu. Dia seorang penyihir yang sangat jago. Ahli ramuan, dan seorang penyembuh yang baik juga."

"Ya betul sekali. Hanya saja saat inu dia agak menarik diri dari publik, kau tahu kan, sejak Lucius mati. Kalau kau mau datang ke rumah kami, kau bisa belajar banyak darinya."

"Ke rumahmu?". Kerutan di dahi Hermione muncul lantaran kebingungan.

"Hahahaha. Terdengar aneh ya? Ya maksudku kalau kau mau, tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud mengundangmu dengan maksud aneh". Draco salah tingkah.

"Ya memang aneh sekali".

"Ohya, terima kasih untuk gelangnya.. Draco", ia tersenyum dan disambut dengan senyum yang sama dari pria itu.

Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula dansa menemui dua sahabatnya. Sementara itu, Draco memilih untuk langsung ke kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula, Hermione merenung.

'Pertama dia meminta maaf dan menceritakan kisahnya padaku di lapangan Quidditch. Lalu dia memberikan gelang kepadaku dan secara tidak langsung mengajakku datang ke rumahnya. Dan bahkan dia memintaku, er kami, saling memanggil nama depan. Merlin, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa semua ini terasa aneh? Dan lebih aneh lagi kenapa aku begitu senang bukan main dengan perubahan dirinya?'

Akhirnya malam yang sebelum diprediksi akan menjadi malam horror, menjadi salah satu malam terindah di dalam hidup Hermione.

Di sisi lain, Draco baru saja selesai menulis surat untuk ibunya.

_Bu, gelang kristal Ibu sudah kuberikan ke Hermione Granger. Kalau Ibu lupa, dia adalah gadis paling pintar di Hogwarts yang sering kuceritakan itu. Dia bukan pacarku, Bu, tidak mungkin, tepatnya. Tapi kurasa dia orang yang pantas menerima gelang itu. Kuharap ibu tidak marah karena aku sulit memberikan hatiku kepada gadis manapun. Jadi gelang itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaanku ya, Bu._

_Jaga dirimu, Bu._

**_Dari Draco yang selalu menyayangimu._**

_PS: Hari ini aku melakukan satu hal bodoh, aku secara tersirat mengajak Hermione ke rumah kita bu, karena aku tahu dia adalah salah satu pengagummu. Bodoh benar aku ini!_

AN:  
Please Review!

I really need your comments.

I will be ready for the following chapters...


End file.
